The First and Last Goodbye
by coolchic79260
Summary: Years ago he was in Love with her and she left without saying a word. Now that he's thinking about her again what will happen? Will his Current Realitionship have any affect because of it?


_Me: Alright guys to be honest I got this one shot from what has been going on with me lately and why I haven't been inspired so I hope you guys like :) And 2/3 Flashbacks take place with Evoultion was still together :)_

"Randy are you ok?" Kayla asked as they were on their tour bus and Randy was staring at the TV

"It's her Kayla." Randy said softly like he saw a ghost

"Who is it?" Kayla asked

"Camille." Randy said softly and Kayla sat next to him and she hugged him since she knew about Randy's old girlfriend he was really in love with

"Wonder how she's doing?" Kayla asked

"Who knows she maybe forgot about me." Randy said putting his head down sadly and Kayla hugged him more

"I doubt it Randy." Kayla said hugging him some more

"Kayla she hasn't contacted me in years or anything." Randy said still sad

"You haven't contacted her either." Kayla said

"Only because she gave up on her dream and I didn't want that to happen." Randy said sadly still

"Maybe she had a different dream." Kayla said softly

"I wish she would have just told me she just quit wrestling period." Randy said sadly "And not break my heart in the process."

"You're still not over her are you?" Kayla asked sadly

"I need to think right now Kayla." Randy said sadly and Kayla kissed his cheek

"Take all the time you need Randy if you need me I'll be in our room." Kayla said softly as she walked to their room

"Camille." Randy said softly laying down on the couch again and looking up and remembering the times with her

_**Flashback: The First Meeting**_

"_Excuse me?" A Blonde girl asked Randy "I'm looking for Randy Orton I'm his new manager."_

"_I remember Kayla told me about you." Randy smiled "What's your name again?"_

"_I'm Camille." The girl smiled_

"_Nice to meet you Camille." Randy smiled "Know what we have to do tonight?"_

"_We have to go out with Paul, Dave and Ric right?" Camille asked_

"_You bet don't worry their nice." Randy smiled as they walked to Evolution's locker room_

"_Well alright." Camille said shyly _

"_Hey Camille how long did you want to be a wrestler?" Randy asked_

"_All my life." Camille smiled "I watched it my whole life and I knew I wanted to be one."_

"_Do you still need training a bit?" Randy asked_

"_A little." Camille said looking down_

"_Well I can train you." Randy smiled "If you want me to."_

"_You don't mind?" Camille asked getting her hopes up_

"_Not at all." Randy smiled "Although I'm a perfectionist so watch out."_

"_I will." Camille laughed a bit "I think you and I are going to get along just awesome Randy."_

_**FF Seven Months Later: Their First Kiss**_

"_You think Randy will win tonight?" Dave asked as they were watching Randy's match for the WWE Championship_

"_Please Carrie Wilson's luck is going to run out there is no way she'll win the title." Ric laughed_

"_You're right there is no way that she'll…"Camille smiled then stopped as her mouth widened I shock as Carrie won the WWE Championship_

"_Son of a bitch she won." Paul said softly_

"_Impossible." Dave said softly as Camille went out of the locker room and found Randy _

"_Hey I saw what happened."Camille said softly_

"_Yeah…she was the better person tonight." Randy said softly "At this rate I will never get a world title."_

"_Come on Randy I'm sure you'll get one someday I know you will." Camille smiled _

"_When?" Randy asked as he went past her and she got in front of him_

"_I don't know but when you do I know it'll be a magical moment." Camille smiled as her and Randy got really close then all of a sudden her and Randy shared a real passionate kiss like one they never had before and when they broke apart they smiled at each other_

"_Randy how long…?" Camille asked breathless_

"_For a long time." Randy smiled "Camille no one has made me feel the way you do."_

"_Oh Randy." Camille smiled as she hugged him "I love you."_

"_I love you too Camille." Randy smiled as he held her for a long time_

_**FF A Few Years Later: The Last Goodbye**_

"_Oh man these last few years have been great Kayla." Randy smiled as he was talking to Kayla_

"_I think Camille is really the one for you." Kayla said sounding happy and Sad at the same time_

"_You really think so?" Randy asked happily_

"_I know so." Kayla smiled sadly "I mean you and her really like each other right?"_

"_You bet." Randy smiled happily "I'm going to see her I'll talk later Kayla."_

"_Alright." Kayla smiled as Randy left and Kayla looked down "I wish I was Camille right now." She said sadly_

"_Are you going to tell Randy?" Melina asked as her and Ally were talking to Camille_

"_I'm kind of scared to." Camille said sadly "I mean Randy and I worked so hard to get to where we are I mean I can't tell him I'm going to quit to be a model."_

"_You have to if not he'll be heartbroken." Ally said_

"_I know but I don't want to break his heart." Camille said sadly "Maybe I should just leave and never come back."_

"_Are you sure?" Melina asked_

"_Positive." Camille said taking a deep breath as she started crying but what she didn't know was that Randy heard the whole thing then went to his locker room and started knocking everything down in it_

"_Randy what's going on?" Kayla asked worried about him and dodging everything he threw_

"_Camille is leaving to become a model and she was going to leave without telling me!" Randy yelled as he threw more stuff "I hate falling in love this always happens to me!"_

"_Randy stop!" Kayla yelled going to hug him "Tell me calmly."_

"_She's giving up on her dream just to become a model." Randy said sadly as he started crying "And she was going to leave without telling me. Kayla why am I always hurt?"_

"_I honestly don't know Randy." Kayla said sadly "But one thing is certain you have to keep moving you'll find someone new that won't do this to you count on it."_

"_I doubt it." Randy cried "I don't need love right now." He cried some more but smiled a tiny bit "I just need my best friend by my side."_

"_I won't leave you Randy I promise." Kayla smiled as her and Randy hugged tightly_

_**End Flashback**_

"Thank god for Kayla I don't know what I would do without her." Randy said then he started laughing "Even after I treated her like crap a few times if that's not love I don't know what is." He laughed softly looking up "Maybe Camille leaving forever is a blessing in disguise. Maybe I was meant to be with Kayla. I hope so." He said as he saw the time "Crap." He said as he went to his and Kayla's room and saw her sleeping "Kayla we have to get ready for Smackdown."

"I'm the GM I don't wanna." Kayla whined still half asleep

"Kayla you have to." Randy said then he smiled as he gently started tickling her and she woke up

"Ok ok I'm up." Kayla smiled as she got up and brushed her hair and smiled "Ready to go."

"Alright." Randy smiled as they left the bus and walked in the arena and got ready for Smackdown

_**FF Towards the end of the Night**_

"Come on Randy you can do it!" Kayla said excitedly as she was in her office watching the end of the Randy/Jay match for the World Heavyweight Championship "Come on come on." She said as Randy got the one two three and he won "Yes! I knew he would!" She smiled as she got up and Ran towards Gorilla position and waited for Randy to come back and when he did she jumped on him and hugged him very tightly "You did it baby you did it!"

"I know I am very happy." Randy smiled "I am finally a World Champion again."

"I know this is great." Kayla smiled as she hugged Randy tighter "Let's celebrate."

"Good Idea." Randy smiled as he and Kayla kissed and they walked back to their Tour Bus

_**Meanwhile **_

"Congratulations Randy." Camille smiled as she got done watching Smackdown from her hotel room as she had a shoot tomorrow "I knew you would win." She smiled more as she started crying and went to the phone and dialed his number and almost put the last one in but instead hung up "It's for the best." She said looking out her window "He probably forgot about me anyway." She said sadly as she laid down and looked up then went to sleep

_Me: Awwwwww Camille does remember him :) Well Randy is hard to forget lol But something simular is going on with me right now so I thought I would write this down so yeah :) I hope you guys like and don't be mad at me for it. And I hope I'm as lucky as Randy soon :) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
